Malleo Prisoner
Malleo Prisoner is an aggressive prisoner for doing many crimes like robbery, murder, and assault on many Fakegees and Fakealleos. He was even rumored to be the one who murdered Workgario but that's confrimed to be false. He had shot Pestgario in the arm for bothering him while he was in an robbery. He was finally caught by Officer Malleo, when he was threatening Moneygee for money which obviously failed due to Moneygee being stronger. He was sent to jail for 35 years but it was shorten to 5 years due to plans in execution. When the police were checking his files while he was in prison they found out his name was actually Madalleo, and he had an stress fulled job with little cash given. But he got fired, he soon went insane and went into an life of evil. After he was sent to jail, No one had ever seen him until now... 5 years later... It was time for Madalleo or Malleo Prisoner to be executed. He met an fakegee there that showed him an hidden route that needed 2 people to escape with. Malleo Prisoner escaped along with the fakegee, but the fakegee got shot as they were escaping, Madalleo was the only who survived during the escape. Soon, he was all over the news and many Weegees and Malleos are looking for him. Some say he died,, some say he turned into an god but no one knows. Rumors are saying that he's underground plotting to strike, but there's proof for that either. He's still on the loose and very dangerous. Spotting of Madalleo: An Malleo clone known as Malleo clone 8876 came into where he was hiding, he instantly tried to kill him but he escaped. However, Malleo Prisoner saw him fell off an cliff and die. He assumed everything was fine and took off his prisoner outfit (top) and ran far way. But what he didn't know was that an Theuser9 saw him, but he quickly and quietly walked away. Soon the news was everywhere and everyone was trying to look for him. The truth is, Malleo Prisoner actually went to an different part of the Trolliverse where he wasn't an big deal to continue his mayhem. Trivia about Malleo Prisoner: # He committed so many crimes, he's on the top 20 most deadly Fakegees/Fakealleos with the first being Osama Bin Weegee. # He and Evileegee were rumored to be brothers, but this was proved false, as they only have the same outfit, because they both went to prison. # He helped bail out some fakegee named Pepsigee because Pepsigee promised to give him some shrooms if he bailed him out. He soon got his shrooms after knocking Pepsigee out and taking all of the shrooms. # He is mentally insane due to the fact that he was somewhat related to Ragegee but no one if it's cousins or not. # His brother Madeegee died years ago, due to getting so angry, his head exploded. # He murdered the wife of Joyeegee because they were too happy and it ticked him off. # He's rumored responsible for the death of Malleo clone 8876 due to the fact that Theuser9 confrimed that the Malleo that killed Malleo clone 8876 was indeed an rouge prisoner Malleo. Because of that, he is planning to kill Theuser9.